Deuda
by Suitorime
Summary: La salida de las vacaciones es más peligrosa de lo que piensas, especialmente cuando has dicho algo que te compromete a pagarla. Ichiruki! Mi primer fic. Se aceptan tomatazos y de todo xD -One Shot-
1. Deuda

¡Hola! Bueno, presento mi primer fic en Fanfiction. Como dije, tiene lemmon no apto para cardiacos O_O

¿Qué pasaría si algo que dijeras te comprometiera a tal grado de tener que pagarla caro?

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei

Dedicado a Fhurer-sama [OoHikarioO] ¡Que lo disfrute señora!

* * *

En Karakura, las vacaciones de verano para los alumnos del instituto estaban por llegar. Todo mundo veía el reloj contando ya los interminables minutos para que acabaran las clases y poder comenzar a disfrutar de su libertad. Ichigo y los demás estaban espectantes de igual manera al reloj cuando empezaron todos la cuenta regresiva:

-¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete!

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿Tú que harás en tus vacaciones?- Preguntaba Orihime tan emocionada como todos

-No lo se, aburrirme seguramente.-Contestó Ichigo totalmente desinteresado.

-¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, UNO..!

Y la campana sonó dando lugar a libros voladores que salían de todos lados del aula.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la salida del instituto ansiosos de probar su libertad recien adquirida. El grupo de Ichigo fue uno de los últimos en salir del instituto.

-¡Felices vacaciones!-Gritó Orihime saliendo a la puerta.

-Inoue-san, ¿Tú que haras estas vacaciones?- Preguntó Rukia con la voz que tanto le fastidiaba a Ichigo.

-Pues... pensaba ir a la playa... con alguien especial.-Concluyó nerviosa mirando de reojo a Ishida que se encontraba tras ella intentando discimular su sonrojo.

-Inoue-san, ya no lo escondas. Todos aquí sabemos que Ishida-kun y tú estan saliendo juntos- codeaba con la pelinaranja muy pícaramente.

Ishida solo se sonrojo. Ya no había remedio: todo mundo lo sabía. En fin, nadie le impediría pasar unas lindas vacaciones con Orihime.

-Pues, nos vamos Kuchiki-san- Intervino Ishida abrazando a Orihime por la cintura. Felices vacaciones a todos!

-¡Igualmente, Ishida-san!- Se despidió la Shinigami

Y se fueron juntos tomados de la mano, como dos enamorados que viven en su mundo riendo y hablando algo sonrojados. Siguieron caminando Chad, Rukia e Ichigo. Llegaron a un crucero y Chad se despidió de los dos.

-Aqui me quedo, felices vacaciones Ichigo, Kuchiki-san

-¡Felices vacaciones Chad!- Dijeron los dos despidiéndose al unísono.

Y una vez que estuvieron solos, salió a la luz un pequeño secreto que nadie se imaginaba.

-Al fin solos- Rompió Ichigo el silencio que se habia generado.

-¿Y qué haremos en estas vacaciones, Kurosaki-kun?- Preguntó Rukia con la voz que tanto le fastidiaba a Ichigo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar.

-Tsk! No empieces a fastidar, niña.- Le dijo Ichigo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Niña? ¿¡A quién le llamas niña!?- Rukia lo miró a los ojos enfadada al escuchar eso.

-Si, como oyes, eres una niña.

Ichigo amaba hacer enojar a su novia, le encantaba tener que hacerlo... Solo que hoy no daría el mismo resultado. Siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al consultorio Kurosaki, que para su sorpresa no había nadie.

- ¿Ah? No hay nadie-Conluyó Ichigo al revisar toda la casa y el consultorio.

-Mira, aquí hay una nota:

"¡Ichigo! Tus hermanas y yo saldremos a una emergencia que tuvimos en el poblado vecino, un amigo que conocí en la academia de medicina. Por favor, no nos esperes hasta mañana.

PD: ¡No toques a Kuchiki-san!

Te quiere, Kurosaki Isshin."

Ichigo se sonrojó con la nota mientras empezaba a bufar blazfemias en contra de su padre: ¿¡Cómo creía el que la tocaría!? ¿Qué clase de pervertido pensaba que era? En fin, Ichigo rompió la nota y la tiró a la basura. Se dirijieron a la habitación; Ichigo se veía agotado por lo cual se tiró en su cama boca abajo. Rukia lo vió y no dudó en ir a darle un masaje en la espalda a su candado novio. Al sentir su calor, Ichigo dió un suspiro y comenzó a relajarse, cosa que no pasó desapercivida la chica y comezó a recostarce poco a poco en su espalda hasta llegar a su oído derecho y con una voz endemoniadamente sensual hizo que Ichigo se estremeciera tan solo oirla.

-Ichigo... estamos solos... ¿No hay algo que quieras hacer?- Concluyó mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo, cosa que hizo que Ichigo comenzara a delirar por aquella mujer.

Ichigo como pudo volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Rukia, quedando ella sentada en su pelvis y él recostado en la cama. Ella tenía un brillo especial en su mirada y una sonrisa cautivadora que lo volvían aún más loco de lo que ya lo había puesto. Evidentemente se veía exitado, cosa que hacía que Rukia pusiera un poco más de su parte para sacar al tigre dentro de su novio. Esta vez, se vengaría por lo de la tarde...

Lentamente se inclinó hacia los labios del chico haciendo que sus alientos entrecortados chocaran haciendo más exitante el momento. Comezó a besarlo en los labios con dulzura pero con ese toque sensual que provoca a cualquier hombre. Ichigo no sabía en qué se había metido, solo correspondía los besos de la shinigami abrazandola por la cintura mientras que ella recorría con sus dedos su nuca dandole una suave caricia con sus yemas llegando detrás del lóbulo del chico. Comezó a darle suaves caricias arrancando unos profundos suspiros de los labios de Ichigo. Ichigo comenzó a masajear su cintura, sintiendo las bien formadas curvas de Rukia haciendo que sus hormonas comenzaran su trabajo en su sexo. Por otro lado, Rukia comezó a desabotonarle la camisa al pelinaranja. Uno a uno los botones iban sediendo para dejar ver los bien formados pectorales de aquel chico.

Dejaron de besarce por la falta de aire a lo cual se miraron a los ojos; Rukia tenía una mirada bastante seductora y una sonrisa malvada. Literalmente, le arrancó la camisa desabotonada del cuerpo y la lanzó lejos comezando a acariciarle el pecho mientras se inclinaba para besar su cuello, darle suaves mordidas y susurrarle palabras sucias en el oído. Ichigo estaba que no cabía en si de placer. No tardó mucho en quitarle la estorbosa camisa a Rukia

Rukia no quiso quedar atras y despues de que el chico le quitara la camisa comenzo a recorrer el pecho del chico marcando un camino con uno de sus dedos .

-Veo que tienes prisa, Kurosaki-kun- Le dijo con su voz melosa pero de alguna forma a ichigo ya no le molesto aquella voz , ahora lo estaba insitando más

-Bueno. Mire quien habla , la señorita que no aguanta la calentura y rompe mi ropa.

Ahora era su turno, en un movimiento la dejó abajo de su cuerpo y volvio a besarla con una apremiante necesidad. Rukia envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del chico mientras este iba descubriendo nuevas zonas de su cuello. Comezó a lamerle el cuello y lo mordió dejandole una marca roja. Ella solo gimia de placer en el oído del chico lo que lo animó a dar el siguiente paso. Con sus hábiles manos, comenzó a buscar el broche del sostén que ya comenzaba a molestarle. Lo desabrochó, lo tomó con los dientes y lo lanzó lo más lejos que le permitió su quijada. Se detuvo un momento a admirar la desnudés de Rukia. Bien era cierto que no tenía los mejores atributos de la Sociedad de Las Almas pero a él le parecía la mujer más hermosa. Lentamente volvió a besarla en el cuello bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo. Lo acarició suavemente y luego comezó a lamerlo disfrutando el sabor de la chica. Rukia se estaba volviendo más loca, comezó a suspirar y a gemir su nombre cosa que de inmediato se notó en el sexo de Ichigo, que rozaba con su vientre y hacia que Ichigo suspirara.

Rukia recordó el motivo por lo que empezó esta situación y lo volvió a acomodar bajo su cuerpo, cosa que le incomodó a Ichigo. Rukia desabrochó los pantalones sus pantalones y bajó el cierre. Retiró por completo la prenda dejándolo en boxers. Comezó a pasar su mano por el ya duro miembro de su novio haciendo que este gimiera su nombre con una voz ronca. Ichigo se seguía deleitando con los pechos de Rukia mordiendo sus pezones con suavidad, pero cada segundo su miembro necesitaba más atención. Rukia se retiró la falda quedando solo con sus bragas de Chappy,el conejo que dejaban ver ya que Rukia estaba húmeda. Ichigo perdió la razón: Con algo de brusquedad hizo que Rukia quedara bajo él.

-I...Ichigo.- Decía Rukia algo asustada.

-Ahora, encontraste lo que buscabas.

Comezó a pasar su mano por encima de la húmeda braga de Rukia, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño grito. Muy bien, el plan se había ido al caño y ahora ella pagaría más caro que el pelinaranja. Ichigo buscó la apertura en la entrepierna de la braga para explorar con sus dedos la ardiente cavidad femenina de Rukia haciendo que esta comenzara a gemir su nombre.

Ichigo sonrió altaneramente, eso no era suficiente para regresarle su merecido a la pelinegra. Se deshizo de la ya estorbosa prenda y se quedó contemplando la femeneidad de la chica. De nuevo, volvio a su labor pasando dos de sus dedos por su clítoris haciendo a la shinigami gritar su nombre con sensualidad. La haría sufrir un poco más, finalmente ella se lo habia buscado; Comenzó a meter uno de sus dedos por su vagina haciendo que Rukia se retorciera de placer sonrojándose aún más. Movia su dedo en su interior explorando la estrecha cavidad de su novia y supo de inmediato que era virgen.

-Supongo que le dolerá...-Pensó Ichigo sacando su dedo de ella y deteniéndose. Ese pensamiento lo puso nervioso; ciertamente también era su primera vez y no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a una chica.

Rukia al ver que el chico habia bajado la guardia, lo volvió a tumbar a la cama y sin darle tiempo a protestar, se deshizo de sus boxers dejando a la vista su miembro erecto. Rukia lo tomo con una de sus manos y lo empezó a masajear suavemente haciendo suspirar a Ichigo. La shinigami siguió con su tarea llevandose a la boca la cabeza del miembro masajeandolo con su lengua. Ichigo sentía que iba a explotar, solo gemía y con voz ronca llamaba a su compañera. La tomo de la nuca insitandola a seguir. Rukia quería ir un poco mas ayá de su atrevimiento, por lo que sacó el miebro de su boca y lo apricionó contra sus pechos, moviendolo de arriba a abajo. El pelinaranja encontraba exitante la imagen que se le presentaba y de pronto sintió mucho calor en su cuerpo: estaba llegando a su límite. Y sin poder retenerlo, se vino encima de sus pechos haciendo un gran desastre en la shinigami.

Rukia solo se llevó con un dedo un poco del semen a su boca, le sonrió triunfante para despues volver a besarle el cuello.

-Esto, fue por lo de niña.- Terminó la frase mordiendo su lóbulo.

Y Rukia salió de la habitación hacia el baño dejando a un Ichigo totalmente exhausto sobre la cama.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan tomatazos, hurras, golpes lo que quieran.

Solo no sean crueles T.T

¡Ja-nne!


	2. Venganza

¡Por petición! Hice la venganza de Ichigo. Espero que lo disfruten. Ya saben, tomatazos y reviews serán bienvenidos xD

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sensei.**

* * *

-Maldita niña...- Dijo el pelinaranja antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia entró al baño y se miró al espejo. Estaba desnuda y sonrojada, pero al menos no terminó dormida como su novio.

-¡Ja! Kurosaki Ichigo, ¡no aguantas nada! Se dijo para sí misma mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y esperó un momento a que saliera caliente. Estaba recordando todo lo que le había hecho a Ichigo cuando de pronto le llegó un recuerdo del momento en que casi le ganaba.

-Por un momento pensé que perdería mi virginidad...

Por la mente de Rukia pasaron algunas imágenes de como hubiera sido ese momento en que el la penetrara con su nada pequeño miembro. La pelinegra se sonrojó y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse. Se estaba comenzando a excitar con su imaginación. De pronto sintió la necesidad de cambiar el agua caliente por fría y darse una ducha cuanto antes.

Abrió la llave de agua fría y se metió a duchar. Recargó su mano derecha en la pared y bajó la mirada. El sonido del agua cayendo en el suelo y la sensación de las gotas recorriéndola logró tranquilizarla. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de pequeñas perlas de agua y su cabello se le pegaba a la cara delineando sus finas facciones. Se veía simplemente deliciosa, como la más hermosa de las diosas del Olimpo.

-Tal vez sea mejor dejar de pensar en eso, como si fuera despertar en este momento.-Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos la miraban con tremendo deseo desde el marco de la puerta, ya que había olvidado por completo cerrar las cortinas del baño.

Cerró la llave y, de pronto, sintió un roce cálido en su cintura que le hizo abrir de golpe los ojos para descubrir a unos ágiles pero delicados dedos masculinos deslizándose por lo ancho de su cintura hasta atraparla en unos fuertes y marcados brazos masculinos; un aliento fresco rozaba su mejilla mientras su piel se erizaba al entrar en contacto con la piel del hombre que la había aprisionado.

-¿Crees que se quedará así, niña? -Le susurró al oído con una voz ronca de la excitación.

-I...chigo…

El pelinaranja comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en la oreja arrancándole pequeños suspiros a la shinigami, lamió la parte trasera de su oído trazando un camino hasta llegar a su cuello. Ahí, empezó a pellizcarlo con los dientes para luego darle pequeños lengüetazos con maestría propia de un seductor. Rukia gimió lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hombre lo oyera, él inevitablemente comenzaba a excitarse haciendo que su miembro creciera. La ojiazul lo sentía haciendo que su intimidad se humedeciera y la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera.

Se dio la vuelta liberándose lentamente de su prisión carnal poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca del joven, se quedaron mirando a los ojos y con la simple mirada supieron lo que querían. Lentamente la pelinegra lo atrajo a su rostro besándolo apasionadamente mientras él con sus fuertes brazos la atraía a su cuerpo con necesidad. En el baño, solo podían escucharse los suspiros de la pareja que se olvidaron completamente de donde se encontraban y de que el tiempo corría. Su deseo mutuo era más inmenso que la incomodidad.

-Rukia…te… deseo… tanto…- Alcanzó a pronunciar entre besos el shinigami sustituto.

-Tómame… si es lo que... quieres…- Le susurró ella.

Ichigo no lo pensó y se separó de sus labios para explorar otras zonas del cuerpo de la chica. Comenzó de descender por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Eran pequeños, pero a él le parecían perfectos. Los contempló unos segundos para después tomar uno y masajearlo mientras que atendía al otro lamiendo el pezón arrebatándole así varios gemidos a Rukia, lo que lo volvía loco.

Siguió así por unos minutos hasta que descendió por su abdomen lamiéndolo con su cálida lengua y delineando con sus manos la fina cintura de la chica, siguió más abajo hasta llegar a su pelvis hasta detenerse, lo que hizo que Rukia lo mirara confundida. Ichigo la miró con picardía mientras introducía una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica buscando la zona de placer de toda mujer, la cual no tardó en encontrar y comenzó a masajearla arrancando unos sonoros suspiros de la mujer. Él sentía como se humedecía bajo sus dedos, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, introdujo dos de sus dedos en su cavidad haciendo que la shinigami gritara de placer y que arqueara todo su cuerpo. Siguió así hasta que sintió que sus dedos eran aprisionados en el interior de Rukia y escuchó que gritaba su nombre: había llegado al orgasmo. Después de eso, sacó sus dedos de su vagina llevándose los jugos de Rukia a la boca saboreándolos.

-Aún no acaba, pequeña.

L e sonrió y la tomó de la cintura para cargarla. Ella llevó sus brazos a su cuello mientras lo besaba con delicadeza en los labios, se dirigían de nuevo a la habitación del muchacho. Entraron y él la depositó suavemente en la cama. Sonrojada y algo exhausta, le sonrió dándole a entender que siguiera. Él se poso con delicadeza entre sus piernas y lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en ella. Rukia se aferró a la espalda del shinigami marcándole unos pequeños rasguños, gimió de dolor y una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla, Ichigo acalló su queja con un beso amoroso y terminó de entrar en ella.

Comenzó un ritmo lento de adentro hacia afuera para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse. Sus gemidos cambiaron por unos llenos de placer a medida que las embestidas iban aumentando su ritmo. Abrazó con sus finas piernas las caderas del chico dando así un mayor placer a su novio mientras él se aferraba de los pequeños sus pequeños pechos. La habitación estaba sumergida en gemidos de ambos. Era lo que tanto deseaban y ahora, estaban por llegar al orgasmo los dos juntos. Rukia comenzó a sentir escalofríos en la espalda y comenzaba a arañar la espalda de Ichigo, él sabía lo que significaba. Hizo sus embestidas más fuertes lo que culminó en el orgasmo de la ahora mujer que estaba tomando. Su vagina se contrajo atrapando a su miembro y dándole una dosis extra de placer. Dio unas embestidas más y se vino dentro de ella. Sentían cómo se escurrían uno dentro del otro hasta que se separaron con lentitud y el chico se tumbó a lado de ella.

Rukia lo abrazó y poso su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su novio. Él acariciaba con lentitud la cabellera aún mojada de la chica mientras la miraba con satsifacción.

-No es fácil salirse con la tuya. –Habló Ichigo con voz somnolienta

-En realidad, me salí con la mía. Lo deseaba. –Levantó su cabeza y lo vio a los ojos. –Gracias, me has dado las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

-Y para que no lo olvides… -Ichigo se acercó al cuello de la chica y lo mordió fuertmente haciendo que Rukia gritara y le dejó una marca roja.

-¡¿Qué te sucede!?- Le gritó Rukia con lo que le quedaba de voz.

-Eres mía, mía y de nadie más ¿Entendiste? –Le sonrió antes de quedarce dormido.

-Baka…

Rukia se acomodó sobre el pecho de su amado, lo abrazó y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

¡Ooh! Bueno pues, aquí concluye mi trabajo con este fic. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Ja-nne!


End file.
